Star
by AgitoHex
Summary: This is a small One-Shot about Tyler being invaded by his own darkness, it's SLASH Jeremy/Tyler


**This is a totally random story that i wrote, but it could be placed on the second season.**

**Plase tell what do you think about it.**

**Hope you like it.**

AgitoHex

**Star**

**

* * *

**

The moon was already up in the immense sky, spreading its light all over Mystic Falls. But then again, as every night the last weeks for Tyler, it was just another light, as empty as the light on the street.

Trouble was the word that described Tyler, that will describe him for whole life, he didn't know that for sure, but something inside him was telling him it was going to be that way. Trouble, yes, trouble indeed. Trouble everywhere for him, nothing was right anymore, everything just became darker since his father died, after his uncle mason was gone, after his first full moon, after every light on his life became empty.

'As the street lights' he thought.

It was a fool, maybe stupid comparison, but it was exactly like that, he was the street, and everyone around him where street lights, so empty, so interested on who his father was, not who he was. Yeah, they could definitely could light up his ways, but they'll never have any sense on his way, they'll be just there, for him to keep going straight to a dead end, where he will die, just like his father, just like mayor Lockwood, just as the dick he didn't wanted to be anymore. It was destiny maybe; he told that to himself several times, it was his destiny to become someone empty, as the lights.

And then the moon, the biggest of the lights after the sun, a subtle light, even dim behind the curtains of his room, that never enlightened not even a single day for Tyler, the moon could illuminate any street, even the darkest corner of the forest, but not him, not his life.

He started to wonder if he was already dead, but then he remembered the pain of his transformation, which it was more than enough to prove him that he was still alive.

Those for walls, the same walls that kept him from suffer several times, they were now suffocating him, making him nervous, anxious, and even desperate to be there, but there was also something magnetic over them that prevented Tyler to go away, that trapped Tyler for his own good, maybe for his own dead.

It was impossible to be in such darkness in such a clear night, one day before a full moon.

Too much light outside, too much darkness inside.

He couldn't bare it anymore. He decided to run, but he didn't want to use the door, and his only choice it was the window where the moonlight was slipping through his room, silently and flawless. There was no other choice, and his head didn't want to think anymore, so he jumped, and the crystal cracked around his body, causing a few cuts all over his body. When he landed on the grass, a couple of pieces of crystal were nailed on his hands, but he didn't care anymore, he couldn't care any less.

He ran, the air was cold, he could felt it hitting his face, but wasn't important for him, he just wanted to feel that freedom, he wanted to be the air hitting his face, and not anymore the owner of that face, the same face that he used to lie many times before, to hide everything of him, to make him unstoppable.

"Unstoppable" he whispered to himself.

He only stopped dead when he felt water touching his feet, colder that the air on his face, but freer than him. He looked to the sky, and saw the moon, once again, but this time with no curtains to hide its whiteness. It was there, in front of him, and he could saw the light all over the lake he reached, causing strange reflections on his eyes every time he looked at the lake.

He didn't wanted more of the fake light, so he looked up again to the sky, but he didn't saw the moon this time, he started to look for some star instead, but despite the sky was all clear from clouds, there wasn't a single star on the whole sky.

The moon was alone. Alone, as he was.

Without bowing his head, he closed his eyes, he didn't wanted to look anymore, it was more comfortable the darkness for him. It was his territory, even if he wanted it or not.

"Tyler" a voice said, but Tyler didn't understand the word, he was busy in the darkness of his thoughts.

"Tyler" the voice repeated.

He didn't answer, he didn't open his eyes, he just stood there, waiting.

"Tyler" the voice repeated again, but this time was accompanied of a warm touch.

It was unreal, for his body and his mind, he didn't know how many time he felt the cold, but at the warm touch his body reacted, awakening again, not even bothering to guess who was touching skin. He didn't care; it was just another sign that he was alive.

He heard the water moving slowly, but faster than when the wind moved it, it was fasted, and more awkward, it was _someone_ walking on water.

"Tyler, please, you're scaring me" the voice said alarmed and repeating the warm touch on Tyler skin,

He opened his eyes, and the reflects of the moonlight invaded his eyes, except for the shadow in front of him.

"Gilbert" he said without thinking.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy asked.

He just stared at Jeremy silently.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked, putting a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"What's right?" Tyler replied talking to the empty.

"Tyler, please, I know where are not exactly the best friends but you starting you freak me out"

"Sorry" he said emptily.

"What's happening to you" Jeremy said, glancing directly to Tyler's eyes.

Tyler saw concern on Jeremy's "I don't know" he answered sincerely.

"I don't know what's wrong with you man, but I can't leave you here"

"Yes, you can, everybody can" Tyler said bitterly.

"Tyler, what are you talking about?" Jeremy asked confused.

Tyler glanced at Jeremy, and he realized Jeremy was knee-deep in the water "Everybody leaves"

"Is this for your father?"

Suddenly the anger invaded Tyler's body and mind "It's everyone!" he yelled emphasizing with his arms and scaring Jeremy.

"Tyler, calm down" Jeremy try to soothe Tyler.

"I can't!" Tyler yelled again "don't you see Jeremy, everyone out there, everyone lies, Caroline, Matt, my mother, everyone" he said angrily "all of them are empty, all of them are dicks, just like me"

Jeremy just stared at him, not knowing what to say to him.

"Everyone's leave" Tyler said in a whisper bowing his head.

"I'm not leaving Tyler" Jeremy said, trying to comfort Tyler.

"Why, why the fuck you are always there'?" Tyler yelled exalted again.

"I don't know Tyler"

"If you don't care for the one who used you as a punching bag, why are you here?" Tyler said with cracked voice.

Jeremy went silent for a few seconds, and then answered "because I could understand what it's like to want to disappear"

Tyler looked at him quizzically.

"That's why you came here, isn't it?"

Tyler closed his eyes, and sighted before nod.

"I used to come here too, for the same reason that you're here today"

"Why?" Tyler asked with genuine curiosity, taking a sudden interest on Jeremy's words.

"Life's fucked sometimes" he answered simply.

They both stared at the sky for several minutes in silence. Jeremy was still on the water, and Tyler, in the same position Jeremy founded him.

"Are you really gonna stay?" Tyler asked.

Jeremy looked away from the sky and glanced at Tyler, noticing tears falling from Tyler eyes through his cheeks "I have no reason to go away"

Tyler bowed his head to look straight to Jeremy's eyes "thank you" he said and then hugged Jeremy.

Jeremy didn't move for a few seconds before hug back Tyler. Jeremy noticed Tyler was crying silently on his shoulder, he even sobbed once while he was still hugging Jeremy.

It's true, we are not exactly the best friends" Tyler said softly.

"Yeah man, I know" Jeremy said in the same tone.

"I'm scared" Tyler admitted.

"Not like I thought you would say that to me"

Tyler laughed bitterly "who would've said?" he said separating a bit from Jeremy to look at him to the face.

Jeremy smiled, and Tyler smiled back.

"Thank you for staying" Tyler said.

Jeremy noticed then he was inches apart from Tyler's face, and he could actually felt Tyler's breath "It's nothing" he said ignoring the fact.

"You're always there" Tyler said in a whisper.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"You were always there Jeremy, and I haven't noticed it until now"

Jeremy smiled in response.

"Why?" Tyler asked closing his eyes and getting closer to Jeremy.

Jeremy began to stir nervously "I…don't really know"

"I'm always hating you and hitting you" Tyler said as an statement getting even closer to Jeremy without open his eyes.

Jeremy could feel the water moving quietly under him, and closed his eyes, trying to feel the pulse of his own heart "why?" he asked.

"I don't really know" Tyler said smiling and bruising his lips on Jeremy's.

The bruising became quickly into a soft and needy kiss for both of them, expressing each other theories with the movement of his lips. Both of them started to move out of water, without separating their lips, until Tyler was lying on the ground with Jeremy on top.

After a couple of minutes they separated. And Jeremy lay alongside Tyler. They were both lying on the ground face to face, silently, trying to read each other thoughts through their eyes.

Tyler didn't know when he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, Jeremy wasn't there anymore, and Tyler started to feel betrayed again.

The rage invaded him again, but then, a spark of light caught his attention. It was one of the crystals that were nailed on his hands shining for the moonlight reflected on it. He got up from the ground to grab it, but he stopped when he saw a message written on the ground.

It was from Jeremy.

All of a sudden the rage vanished from his body, the tension of his muscles disappeared completely, and he smiled.

'I'm not leaving' it was the only three words that Jeremy wrote on the ground for Tyler.

It was more than enough to Tyler.

He smiled again, and turned around to look at the moon again, but he saw a little tinkling light right next to the moon. It was a little shiny star next to the moon. And for the first time that night Tyler knew that the star, that star was the only true light on his way, and it was brilliant, it was the perfect guide for him all over his own darkness.

"I know" he said softly remembering that the moon wasn't alone anymore on the night dark sky.

The End.


End file.
